The L-Squad
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: Levy, Lucy, and Lisanna have a relationship that defies a lot of the expectations of their guild. They've never been happier. 6 short one-shots, all fluff.
1. Exhaustion

**This is going to be a series of three drabbles under a 1000 words each, not a true multi-chapter story. They are a prize from my giveaway last year, and as such I didn't want to lump them with my other requests.**

 **JD, I hope you enjoy them!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _ **Story 1: Exhaustion**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Levy and Lisanna come to visit Lucy after a job, and find her conked out on her writing desk instead._

* * *

Lucy's quill moved at a snail's pace across the paper, blotting it with ink where it rested a breath too long, and rending the text near illegible. Her sight was focusing and unfocusing in rapid succession, but the writer refused to give into the sweet lull of slumber. She had sworn that she would get something written for her story today, and she would get it done no matter how exhausted she was after the job her team had taken. Dealing with bandits was always tiring, she had reasoned on the way back, but she'd powered through worse situations on too little sleep before. A couple pages on her book shouldn't prove much of a challenge, by that logic.

It was an hour later that knocks resounded on her door. Upon hearing no response from the occupant, the guests let themselves in with a spare key.

"Oh dear," Lisanna uttered at the state of Lucy's apartment. Her clothes were strewn about the room, and a mug of ice cold tea sat on her table, leaving a ring around it on the papers it rested on top of. "Lucy?" she called, ushering Levy in behind her. "Hello? We saw Natsu at the guild, so we thought…"

"Lu…" Levy breathed out with fondness, seeing the celestial mage passed out cold at her desk, with her cheek pressed into the page she'd been attempting to write. "Looks like she tried to get some writing done." She pointed out the slumbering woman to her partner. "I guess that job wore her out, huh?"

Lisanna nodded. "Can't really blame her, though I guess this means her welcome back will have to wait. I'll go turn down the bed, do you think you can put her writing supplies away?"

"I'll try," Levy said. "But it might be hard to peel her face from the paper." She was sure to have ink marks on her face.

With a giggle, Lisanna nodded. "I'll help you out with her in a minute. The both of us together should be able to get her into bed."

Levy checked the ink well, finding it hard and dry. "I sure hope so. Otherwise we'll have to try to wake her up. She's not going to be happy when she finds out her ink is all dry, and her quill is ruined." Which was a bit of an understatement. There would be copious amounts of wailing involved. Slowly, Levy lifted Lucy's head and started to peel the paper off it. The slumbering woman didn't even stir, completely dead to the world.

Sure enough, there were black spots and strips of almost intelligible writing left behind on Lucy's skin. "Lisanna?" Levy asked, glancing over at the white-haired woman. "Can you get a warm, damp cloth? I want to try to get this ink off of Lu's cheek."

"You got it." A moment later, finished turning down Lucy's bed, Lisanna disappeared into the small bathroom. The sound of running water emanated from it, then shut off, and Lisanna reentered with a washcloth in hand. She gently rubbed it on Lucy's cheek, smiling as the ink began to run. "Thank goodness she used the water-soluble stuff, or this might not have come off at all."

Once her ministrations were complete, she put the cloth in the bathroom sink. Then she returned to Lucy's side, and draped her arm around her shoulders. Levy did the same on Lucy's other side. "On the count of three, we lift," Lisanna instructed, to which Levy nodded in agreement. "One… two… three, lift!"

The two did so, finding the task not nearly as difficult as they had anticipated. They shared a look over Lucy's head, silently resolving to feed her a large breakfast as soon as she woke up. Together, they hauled her to the bed, depositing her a little more unceremoniously than strictly necessary.

Then Levy turned off the lights, and the pair crawled into bed with their unconscious girlfriend, snuggling up close and happy she was home.


	2. Illness

**Here is the second of the drabbles for this! I'm enjoying writing for this pairing immensely.**

 **Word to the wise, however, since I got a couple of reviews to this effect: This is not a brotp fic. All three of them are in a relationship - thus the pairing brackets on the fic.**

 **That being said, I hope you continue to enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _ **Story 2: Illness**_

 _ **Summary:** Lucy and Lisanna look after Levy while she's sick._

* * *

Lisanna peered at Levy intently, taking in the redness of her cheeks, the slight sheen of sweat on her forehead, her constant sniffling, and the shivers wracking her tiny body. She placed a cool hand against Levy's fevered skin in concern. "I think you're sick, Levy," the woman informed her, removing her hand. "You feel like you have a fever. It might be the flu. Or just a really bad cold. Either way, you should probably be resting right now."

A protest formed on Levy's lips. "I don't have a… a… a - _Hic-chuu!_ "

Lucy recoiled in alarm from the sneeze sent her direction. "That's it, we're taking your contagious behind home."

"I'm fine, I swear," Levy insisted. Pulling out a tissue, she blew her nose into it. It lasted a lot longer than it should have, to Lucy and Lisanna's thinking. "Really. I'm fine. No need to worry about me. It'll clear up after a bit of orange juice."

With a shake of her head, Lucy stood up from the table. "No way. We're taking you to my place – it's a lot quieter than Fairy Hills."

"We'll take care of you for the day," Lisanna offered with an apologetic smile at the indignance brewing in Levy's expression.

Another sneeze nearly launched Levy backwards off the bench at their table. Lisanna held a steadying hand on her back.

Levy sniffed, sounding extremely miserable. "Maybe I should go home after all," she acquiesced, not missing the shared look of relief that Lucy and Lisanna exchanged. "But I can take care of myself. I don't want you two getting sick as well."

"Don't worry about it," Lisanna said with a cheery note in her voice. "You can just take care of us if that happens."

"Yeah, we're not going to leave you on your own when you're sick," added Lucy. "That just makes it ten times worse. Besides, you'll probably just be sleeping most of the time, right? Lis and I will have a quiet day in is all. No big deal."

The small woman still looked unsure about this.

Smiling brightly at her, Lisanna offered, by way of a bribe, "I'll make you the best rice porridge you've ever had."

Not one to be outdone, Lucy also chimed in with, "And I might be persuaded to let you look at the next chapter of my book."

That was enough to make her give in, and with a short farewell to everyone at the guild, Levy found herself being escorted to Lucy's apartment by both of her girlfriends.

Levy still felt like it was a big deal that they had offered to take care of her. She'd grown up in Fairy Tail, but she wasn't especially used to people taking care of her when she fell ill. Much as she loved her teammates and despite how much they doted, they weren't allowed up in Fairy Hills to take care of her. So it meant the world that Lucy and Lisanna wanted to be there for her.

She sniffled again, but this time she wasn't entirely sure that it was from her cold.


	3. Camping

**I am finally back after my long break. I don't feel particularly rested, though.**

 **This was meant to be the final drabble for this collection, but then I realized that there was a little more that I wanted to do with it. So there will be 3 more after this.**

 **I hope you enjoy this drabble.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _ **Story 3: Camping**_

 _ **Summary:** Lucy and Levy don't quite share Lisanna's enthusiasm for camping._

* * *

Lisanna loved camping with her siblings while on jobs. There was just something about being able to make time in each of their schedules for a joint job, making the preparations, and the bonding time they got to spend. It reminded her a great deal of the time before they joined the guild, as well – when all they had in the world was each other.

She was rapidly discovering, however, that neither of her girlfriends were the camping sort. Lucy was by far the easier of the two to deal with, with her ability to pack appropriately and in a timely fashion, and with her prior experience with it even if every other word out of her mouth was a complaint about either the food or the location or the lack of a proper toilet.

Levy, on the other hand, had attempted to bring an entire library's worth of books with her before Lisanna and Lucy had put the kibosh on that plan. They would be sharing the one tent, after all. Otherwise, Lisanna suspected that Lucy wouldn't have cared one whit about what Levy chose to drag along with her. Upon further inquiry, it was soon revealed that Levy hadn't been camping in a number of years, her team preferring to stay within range of hotels on their jobs.

"Three books totally aren't going to be enough for the whole weekend," bemoaned the blue haired woman, already three quarters of the way through one of books Lucy had allowed her to bring.

"Forget books," Lucy muttered under her breath, "what are we going to do about the bugs? I didn't realize we'd be camping by a lake, or I would have brought a lot more bug-spray. We're going to get eaten alive."

It hadn't even been half a day.

"Levy, we'll be going swimming later, remember?" Lisanna gently reminded her. "We'll be doing a bunch of other things, too. You won't be bored, I promise. And Lucy, I brought a bunch of bug-spray, too. So I think we'll be covered in that area."

When the other two opened their mouths to protest, she leveled a stare at them that she'd picked up from her sister. Their jaws closed with a snap.

"Now… who's ready to change into our swimsuits?" Lisanna asked them cheerfully, already unzipping her bag. She watched in satisfaction as they scrambled to grab theirs, confident that this vacation would be perfect.

They were going to have _fun_ , dammit.

Even if she had to drag them by their hair into it.


	4. Dress Up

**A bit belated, but I'm pretty happy about this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Story 4: Dress Up**_

 ** _Summary:_ **_Lucy convinces Levy and Lisanna to play dress up for her._

* * *

Lucy thumbed through the racks, her brown eyes narrowed in intense concentration. "Not this one… not this one…" Then she paused, a smirk spreading across her face and a triumphant gleam in her gaze. "Yes, this will do." She pried the hanger off the metal rack like it was treasure, and then placed it in the growing pile in her cart. Task complete, she rapidly began perusing the rack once more. Three more hangers were added before she was satisfied and stepped back.

"That should be sufficient to start with," she declared. Lucy flashed her cheeriest grin at her waiting girlfriends. "For Lisanna. Now to look for Levy!"

"Seriously?" Levy said in disbelief. "You're not finished?"

"Not even close." She shoved the gathered articles of clothing into Lisanna's hands.

Lisanna shook her head at the enthusiastic blonde but accepted the clothing with good grace. "After you're done, we get to pick out ones that _we_ think will suit _you._ "

That was enough to slow Lucy down for a brief moment. And then she promptly resumed her lightning-paced run through the hangers. "I can live with that." Once she was satisfied with the new pile, she passed it onto Levy and shoed the pair towards the dressing rooms. "Now go try them on!"

Bemused as to why Lucy was so thrilled about this, the pair did as she wanted, slipping into the clothes once they were safely ensconced in their dressing stalls.

"You dressed?" Lucy called out, feeling antsy that they were taking too long. "If so, come out and let me see your stuff!"

Levy was the first to emerge, crimson with embarrassment. "It's too loose in the front," she confided sheepishly with an experimental poke at the fabric.

After contemplating it for a moment, Lucy found herself in agreement. "Got it. Next!"

As Levy retreated, Lisanna emerged. "I think this one is wonderful!"

"Spin for me!" commanded Lucy. "Let me see all the angles!" Lisanna let out a giggle as she did so. "Yes, that one is a definite possibility. Now try on the next one!"

The pair continued to model to Lucy's great enjoyment, until finally they reached the final ones that Lucy had picked out for them. Emerging at the same time, Lisanna and Levy stared at each other.

"Wow," Lisanna muttered. "Levy… that looks perfect on you!"

"You really think so?" Levy fiddled with a ruffle. "It's not too…"

Lucy nodded with violent force. "Lisanna's right. It's perfect. You look fantastic!"

"I really like yours," Levy told Lisanna.

The woman beamed and spun around to show it off. "I like it a lot, too!"

"I think we've found winners!" Lucy declared. "We're getting those ones!"

"Okay," Levy agreed. "But don't forget… it's your turn next."

Lucy grinned up at them, her cheeks turning red with the force of her excitement.

"God, I love swimsuit season."


	5. Overworked

**Only one more to go after this! I'll be kind of sad to see it end.**

* * *

 _ **Story 5: Overworked**_

 _ **Summary:** S-Class season is upon the guild once more, and Lisanna overworks herself a bit with all of the job requests._

* * *

The guild was full of noise when Lucy and Levy walked in, more so than the usual cacophony. People were rushing about everywhere, grabbing flyers from the job board and practically chucking them at Mirajane and Lisanna. The sisters were dutifully approving jobs and recording them in a ledger for the guild master, but they were starting to look a little harried.

Levy shared a glance with Lucy, who nodded at her. They approached the bar, Levy gently taking Lisanna by the arm and leading the confused woman to an empty, quiet room to destress.

"I'll take over for a bit," Lucy offered Mirajane. The barmaid's smile was still firmly in place, but there were stray wisps of hair escaping all over. Some were even starting to curl upward, which was never a good sign around the she-demon.

Mirajane hesitated for a moment, but soon relented. She passed Lucy the ledger and an approval stamp. "Thank you for the help."

The blonde woman grinned back at her. "I know S-Class season gets hectic, but this really takes the cake."

"Everyone is just excited, and we have a lot of members now." Mirajane didn't linger much longer with Lucy, and swiftly retreated in the direction of the kitchens.

Lucy swallowed thickly as she spotted an incoming wave of people taking on jobs.

This was going to be difficult. But it was in the name of saving Lisanna and her sister. She could endure this.

* * *

"Thank you, Levy," Lisanna told her girlfriend as they entered the guild's library, which was mercifully devoid of other guild members. "You and Lucy are lifesavers."

"Aww, don't sweat it, Lis. Lucy can handle everyone for a few minutes while you and Mirajane take a break. It's no big deal."

"No, seriously." Lisanna's blue eyes bored into Levy's brown ones. "A few more minutes and Mira might have turned on them."

Sweat ran down Levy's neck. "O-Oh." She understood now. "Good thing we came in when we did, then."

Lisanna nodded. "It's really crazy this year. After Cana's promotion last year, everyone got really excited for this year. Even Mest is going mad – he's creating afterimages from all his jumping around."

Levy let out a laugh. "Jet has been doing that lately, too." The blue haired woman sat down at an empty table, Lisanna taking the chair beside her. "So, who do you think is going to be nominated this year?"

Raising a finger tip to her chin, Lisanna's gaze unfocused as she thought it over. "I think you're going to be nominated again, along with Mest. Natsu, probably. Lucy might be nominated this year, too."

"She'll be over the moon." Levy laughed imagining the expression the blonde would likely make at the news. "And also terrified."

Giggling erupted between them, and that was how Lucy found them shortly thereafter.

"Done already, Lu? That was quick."

Lucy shrugged. "Mirajane came back pretty quickly. She just needed some water and a bathroom break, I guess. So what's so funny? Mind cluing me in?"

The pair glanced at each other, and then burst out laughing once more.

"Hey!" Lucy protested. "What is it?! Tell me!"


	6. Karaoke Night

**At last, this is completed! I am excited to finally close the books on a multi-chap fic this year. It was lots of fun to work on these short ficlets. I think this last one is the best of them.**

* * *

 ** _Story 6: Karaoke Night_**

 _ **Summary:** It's karaoke night at the Fairy Tail guild, and time to show everyone how bad they are at singing._

* * *

Levy clapped and whistled along with her girlfriends as Gajeel wrapped up his turn at the microphone. The dragon slayer took a bow, a wide grin on his face. "Thank you, I'll be here every Wednesday."

Various shouts of dismay echoed across the guildhall at this proclamation.

Stepping up onto the stage, Mirajane waited as the microphone fluttered over to her. "So that just about wraps up this week's karaoke night," she informed the guild. "Unless someone else wants to sing us a final song?"

Lisanna nudged Levy gently with her elbow. "Hey, want to do a duet with me?"

The blue haired woman shook her head vehemently. "No way, I really can't sing at all."

"That's not the point of karaoke!" Lucy giggled at her girlfriend. "Doesn't matter if you're good or bad, it's just supposed to be people having fun!"

"Oh, okay," Levy replied, sarcasm dripping from every word, "then why don't you get up there and sing?"

"Watch me."

Lisanna shrugged, perfectly content to sing a duet with Lucy as she was with Levy. "Do you want to do that one song?" she asked as they got up and approached the stage.

Nodding, Lucy agreed, "Sounds good to me."

"Looks like we have one last performance!" announced Mirajane, spotting their progress across the hall. "Lisanna and Lucy!" Then, once they had gotten to the stage, she quietly asked them what song they wanted. After they told her, she passed over the microphone to them and walked offstage towards the music set to play the requested song.

Lucy swallowed, her throat suddenly dry as she felt the guild's eyes on her. Seeing her nervousness, Lisanna patted her on the arm. Below, Levy let out a wolf whistle at the pair, eliciting a laugh from both her girlfriends and the guild at large.

When the song came on, Lisanna and Lucy began to belt their hearts out. It wasn't a pretty performance by any means – completely butchering the popular love song that streamed through the speakers. But they forged on, having the time of their lives.

At the bar, Levy laughed in delight at the pair. They were always just a little bit braver than her, she couldn't help feeling. Then she steeled herself. Maybe next week she'd take the initiative and invite them to sing with her.

Once the song was complete, Lisanna and Lucy linked hands and bowed. Yet, to the perplextion of everyone present, they did not exit the stage nor relinquish the microphone.

"We have a very important announcement to make," Lucy spoke, immediately quieting the rising murmurings of confusion amongst the guild members.

Lisanna took up where Lucy left off, gazing over the crowd and making eye-contact with Levy. "For the past couple of years, Lucy, Levy, and I have all been in the most incredible relationship."

Their friends all cheered in response, and Levy flushed.

Smiling, Lucy continued, "It's had a lot of ups and downs, but we wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Which is why…"

Suddenly, both Lucy and Lisanna fell to one knee on the stage. Then, they each drew out a small box and held them aloft. They popped open the boxes, a beautiful, glimmering ring inside of each.

"Levy McGarden," Lucy began with a grin, as Levy let out a choked sob.

"Would you marry us?" finished Lisanna, an equally large smile on her face.

"Yes!" Levy's ecstatic shout echoed across the guildhall. "Of course I will!"

The celebration the guild threw that night made the newspapers.


End file.
